Using rapid flow microfluorometry (FMF) for analysis and sorting of cells, aspects of the following projects have been supported during the previous year: (1) stoichiometry and kinetics of cytotoxic cell binding to target cells, (2) effects of human recombinant IL 2 therapy on peripheral blood lymphocytes, (3) characterization of the specificities of monoclonal antibodies against major histocompatibility complex (MHC) determinants, (4) function of transfected MHC genes, and (5) monitoring the effectiveness of in vivo immune cell depletion or reconstitution associated with various types of therapy. In addition, the capabilities of the FMF facility have been expanded by 1) increasing the number of parameters which can be analyzed on each cell, (2) adding a flow cytometer analyzer, and (3) increasing the availability and capability of data processing.